The Girl's Dormitory
by LadyFurora
Summary: You know that the Gryffindor Girl's dormitory entrance stairs turn to a slide when boys try to enter! Well,what's the reason or story behind it?
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered why the boys can not enter the girls' dormitory whilst the girls can enter the boys? It doesn't really matter to the younger years who are still in the stage of the opposite gender being 'icky' and disgusting, yet the upper years notably sixth and seventh males occasionally dare each other to try and find a way up. There have been many memorable attempts, not least when Ron Weasley tried to go up using the ingredior superne charm which allows you to walk on the ceiling. However, all he gained from that was a broken wrist due to his fall when he was sent flying, though he did manage to get the furthest at halfway. Since the defeat of Voldemort, the males pursuit of defeating this obstacle is now seen almost like the challenges of Ron Weasley whilst helping Harry Potter; a test of their logic and although they won't admit the Slytherin trait of Cunning. Most males just pass its existence off as measure put in place at Hogwarts to protect the privacy of the females since the time of the founders. So then why aren't the same measures in place in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin? Ok there are measures with in Slytherin but they just focus on the separation of lower years to uppers during the infamous Slytherin Courts. Not many people know the story behind this measure and those that do are now dead except for me, one Narcissa Malfoy.

How do I know? I am sure is a question crossing the miniscule minds of Gryffindors, whilst the Slytherin half, well they wait expecting to hear something useful to help them with the ever-growing rivalry. But first, I may as well explain why I am here at Hogwarts talking to these students and why Harry Potter is watching at the back of the room. I'm the new Charms Professor due to the death of Professor Flitwick during the final battle. Also, my husband Lucius is not with us anymore due to his insanity and depression caused by the loss of our Master.

Potter, on the other hand is here due to his own curiosity although he didn't tell me that I can read it in his expression. Even now he wears his heart on his sleeve despite the fact that the Prophet has still not stopped printing stories about him and his lost love. That Weasley unfortunately was a post-victory victim due to a poison placed in her drink by one of the few remaining death eaters. Well, anyway back to the tale regarding the Gryffindor girls' dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

The years which held Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Myself as well as most of your parents were memorable ones. Some would say because of the war and the Dark Lord. Others would say it is down to the Marauders and their magnificent pranks. Don't bother asking Severus about them unless you wish to be scrubbing cauldrons everyday for the rest of your lives. But almost everyone, teachers included had to admit that the love story between Lily Evans and James Potter was probably the reason for this. The story is on a par with the likes of Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare and yes he was a wizard before some muggleborn decides to ask about him.

Lily Evans and I became good, even the best of friends during our third year when we were set a potions project by our Professor Slughorn. Whilst researching and preparing the potions, we became close. I told her of Lucius and the marriage contract between the two families and she told me about how James Potter wouldn't leave her alone due to his crush on her and how he even employed his friends to act as messengers when she couldn't stand to be in the same room as him. Many a giggles were shared between us about this subject as well as many forms of revenge were plotted to annoy the pranksters though these weren't well known of course as it would wreck the reputation of a prankster if they were pranked by amateurs.

One such prank involved all of their bed linen and clothes being lined with itching powder which was eventually chalked up to the lads experimenting getting ready for a new prank which never came. James actually started to get more desperate during our sixth year, if that was even possible. He was supposedly overheard saying how he wished that Lily would be his bride and that he loved her and only her. That second claim was easily found to be true as no other girl could say that James had once been their property in any of the four houses. It wasn't surprising when Lily told me she was starting to fall for him. Really it was inevitable, yet so like Lily she didn't want James to know. Therefore we hatched a plot. The plot which would be our last against James before they hopefully became a couple. It was to play upon the entire student and staff population knowing of James' love and Lily's 'repulsion' for each other.

It all started with a note….


End file.
